


Day 13: Fingering

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [13]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Fingering, Bi Alex Gaskarth, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fingering, First Kiss, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Jack Barakat, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Neck Kissing, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack walks in on Alex fingering himself whilst thinking about him.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 21





	Day 13: Fingering

Alex stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist with a sigh. Today they'd had gym last period and Alex hated gym. He had nothing against the subject itself or exercise in general, Alex hated gym because Alex had gym with Jack. Jack who always had bundles of excess energy to burn and liked to go all out until he was an out of breath sweaty mess in shorts and a tight t-shirt. Alex hated gym because he had a ridiculous crush on the lad and seeing him get in that state made him horny as hell which was kinda awkward considering they were best friends.

With a sigh, he towelled off and flopped down on his bed. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He still had over an hour before Jack showed up and they headed to practise. _Fuck it._ It's not like remaining uncomfortable for the rest of the evening was going to do him any good.

He grabbed the lube from the draw and let himself relax a little as his mind began to wander. He pictured Jack naked, hovering over him as they shared a heated kiss. His skin pressed against Alex's as his dick twitched where it lay between them, erect and leaking precum.

He bit down hard on his lip as the images continued to form. He slicked up and let his finger begin to circle his entrance. As he slowly pushed the first digit in, he pictured Jack doing the same, preparing him for what was to come.

He worked himself up fast and soon he had three fingers pounding into him, curling just the right way to make him moan. He pictured Jack whispering in his ear, telling him how hot he sounded, how much he wanted him.

He was pretty close to his climax when the creak of a floorboard had his eyes snapping open. To his horror, he was met with a cherry red Jack standing in the doorway with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

Alex dove under the covers in a panic. Thoroughly embarrassed as horror flooded his system. "What the hell are you doing here?" He cried, refusing to uncover his face and face his friend. "I uh, did knock." Jack said awkwardly. "You said my name so I figured you'd gotten my text..."

Alex went from embarrassed to mortified as it became apparent that not only had Jack seen him but he'd heard him and was fully aware of the fact Alex had just been thinking about him whilst he was fingering himself. This could not possibly get any worse.

"I'm begging you, please leave." Alex mumbled, burying his face in his hands. This was gonna fuck up so many aspects of his life.  
"Alex, It's okay." Jack tried, leaning his guitar against the wall before closing the door and taking a tentative step closer.  
"It's really fucking not." Came the muffled reply.

Given Alex's obvious distress Jack had to fight hard to keep his mind off how fucking hot it had been to see him calling his name whilst he fingered himself. He hadn't even realised Alex liked guys in that way let alone that he liked Jack.

He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, not at all sure what to say. "I didn't realise you bottomed." Was the first thing that fell from his mouth and he instantly cringed. Alex made a little noise of embarrassment. "Why would you?" Jack shrugged.  
"Well I mean, I am your best friend. Seems like the kind of thing we'd tell each other." It had to be the most hypocritical thing he'd ever said but he really didn't know how else to handle this. "It's okay." He said again when he couldn't come up with anything better. "I don't mind." _You can use my fingers next time._ He didn't say because for Alex this was clearly weird enough. "I'm not gay." Alex told him firmly. A little part of Jack was disappointed but to be honest he wasn't surprised. He'd seen Alex with girls, he knew he wasn't gay. Bi maybe, but gay not so much. "It's cool... I am though."

There was a slight pause before the covers flung back and Alex sat up, looking utterly shocked and disbelieving. "And that's not the kind of thing we should tell each other?" Jack gave a small smile.   
"Yeah I know, I just didn't really know what else to say."  
"How long have you known?" Jack shrugged.   
"I guess I've suspected it for about a year but I've known for sure about three months." He nodded slowly, just taking the information in. Jack's pretty sure if he hadn't already figured it out seeing Alex's little display would have definitely made his mind up for him.

"So do you finger yourself over all of us or am I special?" Alex groaned flopping back on the bed and covering his face with his hands.  
"Please don't be mad at me." Jack frowned.  
"Why would I be mad at you?" He glanced up at him through his fingers.  
"Because it's really weird." Jack laughed.   
"Well, at the risk of making this even weirder for you, it was actually pretty hot."

Alex stared at him for a long moment before slowly removing his hands from his face and sitting back up. His expression was unreadable as he continued to stare at Jack. "You mean... you really don't mind?" Jack shook his head, taking a breath to calm his rapidly increasing heartbeat.   
"To be honest... I kinda do the same." He bit his lip as Alex's eyes widened in shock. Had he overstepped the mark?

Alex's eyes darted down to Jack's lips and back up again as he swallowed hard. "Can... can I kiss you?" He whispered and Jack was pretty sure his heart stopped altogether. He nodded, probably a little too eagerly, and shifted a little closer.

Their lips met in a brief, brush of skin but it was enough to send a shockwave of pleasure through Jack. He leant in, connecting their lips more forcefully this time. Alex gave a little gasp but kissed back eagerly as Jack's lips began to move against his. Jack gently lay Alex back against the mattress as they continued their heated embrace. Alex was struck by how much better kissing Jack was than he'd imagined it would be.

Jack's hand slowly traced it's way down Alex's bare chest, slipping under the covers as Alex let out a small whimper. "Want me to finish what you started?" Jack whispered against Alex's lips, a little nervous about how he'd react. Alex bit his lip but nodded, maybe this was all just a weirdly vivid dream. Surely Jack couldn't actually be asking to finger him right now.

Jack reconnected their lips and moved his hand down to Alex's entrance, circling a finger around the lube slicked ring of muscle causing Alex's breath to hitch. He teased him a little longer before slowly pushing in his first digit. Alex released a small choked sound. He hadn't expected it to feel so different having someone else's fingers inside him but Jack's felt like heaven. They were longer and bonier than Alex's and they keep catching sensitive spots, that Alex didn't realise he had, without even really trying.

By the time Jack had gotten three fingers inside him, Alex was a mess. His back was arching off the bed as Jack pumped his fingers hard and fast and his dick was slowly coating his stomach in precum. "God, you're so hot." Jack groaned as Alex let out another high pitched moan. He was soon grinding down on Jack's fingers as best he could whilst Jack pressed kisses up his neck.

Alex was feeling a little dizzy from all the stimulation and his orgasm took him by surprise. Jack couldn't get the image of how Alex looked when he came out of his head and he was pretty damn sure he'd be using it as masturbation material for the rest of his days.

"Holy shit." Alex panted once his brain was in control enough to form words. Jack could only nod in agreement. "That was... fuck." Alex was struggling to form a sentence and Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe we can do that next time." He joked.  
"Maybe." Alex agreed, deadly serious.

They both stared at each other for a long moment. "We've still got a fair bit of time before we need to head to Rian's." Alex said casually and Jack couldn't contain his smirk."So we have."


End file.
